The invention relates to a packaging machine, in particular for producing cigarette packs, having at least one glue subassembly which has at least one glue nozzle and is intended for applying glue to blanks of the packs.
Glue is used in all areas of packaging technology for the purpose of connecting folding tabs. This also applies, in particular, to the production of cigarette packs. Glue subassemblies with glue nozzles are being used more and more for the purpose of applying (spots of) glue. An example of glue being applied to blanks of soft-carton packs is disclosed in EP 835 810. However, such glue subassemblies with glue nozzles may also be used in other, related areas of technology, for example in the production of cigarettes.
The correct functioning of the glue nozzles over a relatively long period of time is problematic. The causes reside, particularly, in the properties of the glue, which sets comparatively quickly. In the case of breaks in operation, in particular, this results in undesired closure of the glue nozzles.
The object of the invention is to improve the reliable operation of glue subassemblies with glue nozzles, namely to ensure relatively long, disruption-free operation of such glue subassemblies.
In order to achieve this object, the glue nozzle is assigned an elastic closure and cleaning element which can be moved relative thereto, in particular a rotatable roller, disc or the like made of elastic material.
The closure and cleaning element has to fulfill a double function. During a break in operation, on the one hand the cleaning movement, namely a rotation in particular, cleans the glue nozzle. On the other hand, the element acts as a sealing closure means for the nozzle mouth, with the result that, when operation resumes, the glue nozzle can function immediately.
According to a further feature of the invention, the closure and cleaning element is assigned a supply of solvent for glue, in particular water, the closure and cleaning element, on account of the movement, dipping into the solvent and feeding the latter (constantly) to the glue nozzle for the purpose of eliminating set glue.
The glue nozzle is cleaned and closed, preferably in a maintenance or cleaning position, which is remote from the operating position of the glue nozzle. A cleaning subassembly is positioned correspondingly and the glue nozzle or the glue subassembly is mounted in a moveable manner.
Further features of the invention relate to the configuration of the glue subassembly and of the cleaning subassembly and to the positioning of the latter.